Bring Her Home
by Mysterious15736
Summary: Three jedi master have gone missing only to wake up as prisioners on a unknown planet guarded by a masked togura.
1. Chapter 1

**Windu's P.O.V**

He woke up to see a pirate handing a masked togruta a bag of credits and three lightsabers. Wait, three? He looked at his surroundings. He was in a cell when he saw Plo koon and Shaak Ti still out cold. They were all suspended in the air and with force collars on. "Remember you are to keep guard make sure they don't escape." The togruta nodded "I do what I am paid for do not worry just leave the jedi to me." The masked togruta's voice was soothing almost a purr to it. "Hmph" the pirate walked away. "Who are you?" _Why does she seem so familiar?_ " My name is no business of your my dear jedi." She hooked their lightsabers to her beat only then did he see two others. "So your rogue jedi?" He looked her in the

eyes that was the only part showing her face markings were hidden. "No, I am a bounty hunter Windu" How does she know my name? "How do you know my name?" "Hmm.. now if I told you where's the fun in that?" He could tell she was smiling under her mask.

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V**

 _I knew they were hiring me to guard three prisoners, but why jedi, master jedi at that._ She sighed. _I have my work cut out for me this time._ Leaning on the wall on the other side of the force field door. "Where?" looking over she seen Shaak Ti and Ploo koon were waking up. "Good morning Plo, Shaak." "Who are you and how do you know our names?" Shaak Ti asked. "Now where's the fun in that if I just told you?" Keeping her voice as sweet as she could she didn't like keeping them caged, but she was already paid.

 **Plo's P.O.V**

Just who is this girl? "Tell me at least how old are you?" Both Shaak Ti and Windu gave him questioning looks. "Twenty-one" "You're too young to get mixed up with all this little one." His tone was calming. "Hm? and yet you jedi send children out in the war? Then accused one of treason?" She muttered the last part they couldn't make out the words. "What was that?" Shaak Ti questioned. "Nothing forget it." All three jedi looked at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anakin's P.O.V**

"You wanted to see me master Yoda?" He said after he took a place in front of the council. "See something missing do you?" The grand master clearly wasn't happy. "Yes Master, Master plo, Master Windu, and Master Shaak Ti are missing." Anakin looked around the council room all the other master jedi were there. "Good, mission we have." We? "We Master?" Anakin asked as Yoda stood as Obi-wan spoke up. "Anakin three master jedi have gone missing who ever has them is clearly highly skilled." _Good point_. "Right my apologies Master." "Come,come save our friends we must." Yoda walked past Anakin and headed to the landing bay.

 _ **5 hours later**_

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V**

"Tell me, how long will they be here?" A young pirate around 15 turned and glared at her. "It is no business of yours girl." _Isn't it?_ "Really?" Her voice and eyes no longer holding any kindness only anger making the pirate back away. "Last time I checked you scumbags hired me to baby sit them right?" The pirate nodded as she stepped closer. "Then you tell me what I want to know, understand?" The pirate was backed into a wall now. "Y-yes mam." She stood back causing him to breath out a sigh of relief. "Now tell me what do you have planned for them?" Her voice was soothing now her glare was calm. "Sell them to Count Dooku." _What?_ "And why are you down here bothering my work?" "Boss ordered me to check on you and the jedi." The pirate looked at the jedi. "How.. thoughtful, but tell him not to disturb me and I ensure these three aren't going anywhere." The pirate nodded and left the prison block as she slid herself back into the shadows almost vanishing. She could feel all three jedi staring at her.

 **Anakin's P.O.V**

"There it is Master Yoda they're in there." Anakin said pointing to a building in a mountain side. "Feel closer you must, sense more you will through the force." Confused Anakin closed eyes searched the force only to find four force signatures in the hideout. "Four? Whos the fourth?" He turned to Yoda to only see him walking to the hideout he quickly caught up to him.

 **Windu's P.O.V**

No one spoke for awhile he could hardly see the girl in the shadows who seemed to be meditating. "Hm?" He narrowed his eye as the girl got to her feet. "Hm what?" He heard her chuckle which sent chill down his spine. "You got a couple of friends on their way." With that she slid deeper into the shadows vanishing. He exchanged looks with Plo and Shaak.

 **Anakin's P.O.V**

After about twenty minutes of slicing and dicing thought what seemed to be endless pirates and assassin droids they finally made it to the prison block. "Master Plo, Master Shaak, Master Windu your safe thank goodness." He looked at the keypad next to the door. "Damn needs a passcode." "Of course it does Skywalker" He turned to see a masked togura in a pure black body suit with five lightsabers stepping from the shadows. "And you are?" He asked activating his lightsaber. She was silent but her eyes held the smirk her mask hide. "Are you deth? I said who are you." She activated her light sabers a green one and a green-yellow shouto. _Wait didn't those belong to Ahsoka?_ "And I choose not to answer you." She let out a light chuckle. "My my you not as bright as you use to be." He barely managed to block her upper attack. "What do you mean?"

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V**

"Don't you recognize me?" She said giving his a pitiful look as they locked blades. "No, should I?"

Both were throwing multiple attacks at each other. "So everyone forgot me it would seem. Then again I did vanish for five years." They locked blades again. "Five years what?" He asked confused allowing her to disarm and corner him. " My my the chosen one lost a fight with someone who never had a chance to upgrade." Pointing her blade at his throat. "I win" Smirking to herself. "Win? I think not." Throwing Anakin further down the hallway in time to block Yoda's shorto. "Hm strong you have become young one. Great Jedi you would have been" After about twenty minute fighting Yoda and Anakin trying to open the cell's door. _**(which he failed every time.)**_ Yoda managed disarm and stab Ahsoka in the leg causing her to scream in pain and fall. "Damn you Yoda"

"Fallen but let not fallen return to your jedi training you must." Ahsoka grew angry at this. "Why so you people can accuse me again!?" Her eyes were beginning to get watery now. All jedi were looking at her now. "Again? What do you mean?" Plo asked. Ahsoka refusing to answer Yoda did it for her. "Former padawan Tano before us we have."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N That momment when a wait in the doctors for 3 hours turn into a story writing time. Ch.4 for WE STITCH THESE WOUNDS is almost done might be up tomorrow.**_

 **Anakin's P.O.V**

"W- what? So your telling me thats Ahsoka?" Looking wide eyed at the bounty hunter on the ground who's giving him a cold glare. "That can't be Ahsoka would never do something like this." Plo said in denial. Anakin opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by Ahsoka' dark chuckles. "Isn't me? Really?" Her glare was now on Plo Koon. "Lil Soka..." His tone was sad. "Shut up! You jedi did this Barris did this! I would have been a Jedi have a padawan by now but NO everyone blames the togura! What ever happened to that lil trader?" Anakin Watched as she forced healed her leg and picking up her lightsabers as she stood. "Shes a padawan again Snips. Least was She's a jedi knight now."

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V**

Something snapped inside of her. "So your telling me that little trader is free while I was thrown away?!" She screamed not bothering to control her anger anymore tears of anger flowed freely from her sapphire blue eyes. "Ahsoka control your anger." Anakin said inching toward his lightsaber only feet away. "Why?! Huh, they were right all along why was I so blind?" She took off Plo, Windu and Shaak light sabers and threw them to the ground. "Who was right?" Windu asked narrowing his eyes watching her. "Don't get in my way again cause next time you won't walk away." Ignoring Windu's question and she ran down the hall dropping a cell access card before vanishing.

 **Plo's P.O.V**

"Skywalker what did she drop." Snapping Anakin out of his shocked state. "Oh, right it looks like a cell access card." Anakin said as he picked it up. "Then get us out of here! Not just stand there!" He didn't want her to slip away again. _**(lazy moment!)**_ After about ten minutes of getting everyone free and making it outside they could see a ship in the distance about to leave the planet's atmosphere. "She's gone. We lost her again." Sensing Anakin's sadness he patted his back. "Not totally Lil Soka is still somewhere in that girl we just need to help her out. She wouldn't have let us live if there wasn't any Ahsoka left." Anakin looked back at him. "Thanks Master Plo and your right she just need some help." Yoda stepped forward. "Go back to temple we must tell other of this we must. Return Ahsoka to the order we will." Everyone nodded in agreement and started to walk to the Twilight a mile away.

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V**

Sighing after she left the planet's atmosphere. _Why did I have to do that why didn't I let them use their brains for once? Ugh so stupid!_ Beeps sounded behind her asking her if she was ok. "Yes i'm fine thanks for asking Double R62." She said turning to face her Dark purple and Silver droid giving it a warm smile. He beeped a few more times saying "-Really? You look like you were bout to blow.-" Double R62 beeped. She laughed "Can't get anything past you can I?" Double R62 shook it's head. "But don't worry I'm fine just.. tired." Turning away she put the coordinates in for her home and entered hyperspace. "-Your such a bad liar.-" beeped Double R62. "If i have the other droids upgrade your wires will you drop it?" She turned to the droid once again. Double R62 beeped happily. "Thank you." Ahsoka said turning away once again.

 _ **A/N Ahsoka's droid Double R62 is the same driod as R2 is but a better model!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here's part 4..**

Anakin's P.O.V

"This is troubling." Obi-wan started stroking his beard. Anakin looked at Barris who was called into the meeting he could sense guilt coming from her in waves. Tsk, she should feel guilty. "How why? Is it because of me? I didn't mean for this to happen. Oh Soka I'm so sorry." Anakin walked over to her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. As much as he didn't like her she was still a jedi. "Pull yourself together Barris we need to find a way to pull her back to us before we completely lose her." Plo who was silent since they got back to the temple spoke. " Yes and find out who _'they'_ are." Nodding. "And what they told her to." Barris who was now forcing a calm exterior stepped forward. "Yes but we need to find her draw her out we all know if Soka doesn't want to be found she won't be. Force, she vanished like she was never born for 5 years without the slightest trace." Windu leaned forward from his chair placing his elbows and his knees and spoke. "Yes, but how is the question." The room fell silent what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. "She's a bounty hunter we can leir her in with a fake bounty one large enough she can't stay away." Anakin said.

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V**

Out of all things she hacked into the past five years the most benefiting had to be the jedi temple security system. She was rather enjoying Barris guilt picking it up through the force she absorbed it letting it course through her veins making her stronger. "A fake bounty huh?" Ahsoka continued to watch them. "Yes we can act as one of the clones have betrayed the order that he needs to be hunted down." Aayla said looking around the room. Yoda spoke. "Yes, but find her how do we. Made the shadows her home she has." The council chambers fell silent once more. It took almost ten minutes till Shaak spoke. "We can ask Jabba's assist in this if anyone can hunt her down its him." Ahsoka looked at her droid RR-62 after turning off her holodisk. "You see that? Those idiots think that big snail can hunt down me that easily?" RR-62 gave a series of beeps as if a chuckle then a different type of beep. -"Idiots."- Ahsoka smiled. "Hmm lets play their game but I have a plan."

 **2 and a half weeks later...**

She walked to the area provided by Jabba the snail couldn't find her so she went to him. She knew they were waiting, hiding, ready. She was also ready she warned them after all now she won't show them mercy. She could feel the old Ahsoka screaming for her to stop this, but she didn't care blocking her out she arrived at the meeting place. Looking around the small clearing in middle of shili forest her eyes landed on Anakin standing between Yoda and Obi-wan.

 **Anakin's P.O.V**

"I thought I warned you people." Her words were hard, icey, empty. "Snips we're here to talk." Anakin picked his words carefully. "We have nothing to talk about Skywalker." Skywalker? Since when did she call him that? Before Anakin could reply Barris stepped from behind a tree. "But we do Soka." Anakin's could see and feel her eyes and the force around her turn into pure rage. "Soka, Listen to me to us this isn't you." After a few moment of silence Ahsoka broke it with laughter. "Isn't me? I feel like myself more than I ever have." Pause. "I should thank you really. If it wasn't for you framing me I would be where I am today or as powerful." Emotions began to fluid into Anakin as he remembered her walking away from the order 5 years ago. "Snips. You need to see reason this isn't you. Come back with us all this will be forgotten." Laughter. "Come back to the people who betrayed me, abandoned me!? Never, they helped me trained me, cared for me, were loyal as family like people should be." Anakin glanced at Yoda for help. "Changed you say you are. Diffrent person you claim to be. But see Padawan Tano why do I?" Ahsoka didn't have a reply for that her rage replaced by confusion. "S - shut up the old Ahsoka tano is gone." Anakin couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his lips. They hit a weak spot in her icy armor. "Tell me Snips remember when you were 3 and wouldn't leave master Plo alone?" Although she was silent her eyes held the answer. "He misses you we miss you everyone misses you Snips."

 **Ahsoka's P.O.V**

"Shut up." Emotions boiled inside her like a volcano ready to explode. "Now you tell me did any of you care when my own darkness. This." Ahsoka held her arms out slightly as a gesture. "Was slowly crawling from the shadows since I was five?" Ahsoka noticed Plo standing next to Barris from the look of his face she knew he heard everything. "Did you think I wanted this? Plo knew me best he was like a father to me wouldn't leave he be in hope being around him could help me." She noticed Plo take a step towards her, she turned to him. "Did you even notice?" She look at Anakin. "Or you? Or maybe you Obi-wan." Moments later she let her arms fall to her sides again just before strong arms embraced her. her growing anger was quickly replaced with shock she looked at who is was more shocking to see it was Master plo. No one ever hugged her besides Anakin. "No one noticed we were all so busy with the war we didn't noticed that you needed us." Plo's voice held a mix of emotions. It was at this point she questioned rather or not to go through with her plan. "Master Yoda do you know anyone with reddish brown hair green eyes?" It was then Plo released her from his hug and stepped away and yoda narrowed his eyes. "Know him you do?" Ahsoka nodded. "He's taking in those abandoned by the order and the septist. Training them to one day get revenge. He once told me you turned your back on him about 15 years ago." Ahsoka walked over to a tree that had flowers most of them in bloom touching a small closed one she let the force flood into it just enough to help it bloom. Although she was looking at him she could tell her almost jumped out of his skin at the news his old student was alive but revengeful and dark. "Regret it everyday I do. Wish I was there for him I do. Unwise then I was." Ahsoka could feel his regret. "Then I'm sorry." She pushed a button next to her comlink and at least fifty of her troops flooded stunning all the jedi before they could react. She felt a strong wave of regret wash over her pushing it back she took all their sabers. "Make sure to put anti- force collars on them before you lock them up." She watched as the troop leader nodded and helped his men put the collars on and bind them before she walked where the ship was waiting. She paused as a hand fell on her shoulder. "I hope you won't listen to what they say my dear jedi are fools." Sighing she turned to the reddish haired man behind her. "I know Master I didn't take it to heart." His only reply was. "Hmmm." Before he lead her to the bridge of the ship she knew he was gonna watch her very closely now.

 **a/n**

 **Ahsoka's troops ARE NOT clone troopers they men who were picked up from the streets with a promise of a home food and shelter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Riven's P.O.V

He watched the sleeping group of jedi on the decently large sofa across from him. He sat in a smaller sofa enough room for two. His eyes fell on the small form of Yoda his former master memories of fighting with him as his apprentice flooded back. Having him here won't be easy or him or Ahsoka. "Hmm." Leaning forward he placed his elbows on his knees lacing his fingers together he rested his head on his hands his reddish brown hair falling over one of his eyes hiding it.

A few minutes later Yoda stirred. "Good morning Yoda." He greeted in a calm tone. He watched as Yoda jump at the sight of him they haven't came face to face for fifteen years. "Riven." His voice was barely a whisper.

Yoda's P.O.V

He stared at his former apprentice in pure shock. "Miss me?" Riven asked as a smirked formed on his lips. Yoda couldn't form any words for once he was to shocked to many emotion swirled in him for him to speak. Riven sighed.

Riven's p.o.v

"Tsk Tsk old man you don't see me for fifteen year and I don't get a proper hello?" He was starting to get annoyed as Yoda continued trying to cage his emotions again. "Long it has been. Good I hope you are." Yoda's voice held emotion even though he held a emotionless exterior. "Quit faking Yoda. I know you scared, sad, angry, happy. Ugh, can't you just embrace your emotion for once that's what I do look what power it got me. Oh, not just me Ahsoka to." He paused taking a deep breath." Speaking of her since you're awake it won't be long for them best have her come in." He pushed a few buttons in his comlink connecting to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka P.O.V

She stopped walking as her comlink went of pushing a button to answer. "Soka here." "It me the guest will wake soon head for the meeting room." Pause. "I know this won't be easy for you Ahsoka its not for me either just try to stay calm." Ahsoka sighed. "Right. On my way."

By the time she got there all the jedi were awake obi wan and Plo were deep in thought, Anakin looked mad glaring at Riven, Barriss looked sad Riven's eyes were locked with Yoda's. No-one noticed her til she sat next to Riven on the two person sofa. "Evening." She gave a small greeting. "Lets begin this discussion."


	6. Chapter 6

I know its been awhile ive been on a tree month trip and im lazy but i a women of my word and i swear to finsh all my fanfic

enjoy, follow, fave, comment

Ahsoka p.o.v

"Why" the weak question spoke before I could. Turning my head slightly I locked gazes with my former friend my dark angry eyes met Bassis kind yet sad eyes. " Why what" Tilting my head slightly I began to play dumb. "You know what I mean!" I smirked as Bassis raised her voice a little. "Bassis calm yourself. " Obi-wan scolded the Jedi knight. "Grr fine." I had a muffled my amused laughter as Bassis crosses her arms and pouted like a little kid. However master Riven didn't bother holding his chuckle. "A grown women pouting like a child my my." Master Rivens Statement broke me my laughter escaped. Glancing back at Bassis who was blushing with embarrassment. I cleared my throat we returned to more serious matters.

"Now then , why do you jedi wish to see out my prizd student?" My master spoke with venom laced tone. " Belong with us she does. Know that u do." I anger began to raise as the small green troll spoke. "Oh yes she belong with the people who betrayed and abandoned her. Oh, and not just that but let the person who acused her to go free and become a knight. Oh how I Agree" my master's voice was laced with sarcasm. "Really it doesn't sound like u do." I rolled my eyes. "No kriff skywalker."

Anakin p.o.v

I smirked at Ahsoka. "Theres my snips." a second barely passed before i felt my throat closing. My eyes widened as i tried but failed to resist the urge to claw at my throat.

riven p.o.v

mentally sighing i reached over and grabbed soka's side pinching it making her lose concentration releasing skywalker. grabbing her arm I pulled her closer and whispered a warning to her. After a slight mod i released her arm. "We have nothing left to decuse talk them to their cells. And you my darling student u have a mission I'll send the details to your room tomorrow u leave in 3 days. "Yes Master." I watched her stand bow and leave

Ahsoka p.o.v

My side still hurt but I admit i did lose my cool. Upon walking into my room i went to take a shower when i came out I soon found myself pinned. " Get off." I wasn't in the mood for this. "Please you know i love u and I know you love me so y not and with those jedi here You something to get your mind off of them. And besides you can't resist me." I looked up at the human man of 2- years pure black hair bright emerald green eyes pale skin. He was right I couldn't and i did want a kid. Sighing in defeat. "Fine."

ok imma stop here before things get to mature.


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin P.O.V

After we were taken to our cell I could help but think back to when ahsoka lost her temper so quickly like that had she changed that much? "Hello Anakin." I was snapped out of my train of thoughts by Obi-wan calling me. "huh?" " Welcome back friend. We need to discuss our next move." Nodding I walked over a to the others.

~time skip next day~

Ahsoka

Waking up I was greeted by strong arms and a pale tone chest that consists of a 8 pack and muscles not to big nor to small. Feeling my mortals turning a deeper blue I looked at my sleeping mate. After a few moments I remembered what happen last night I had little doubt my mortals were a dark blue almost black. Slowly I slid from his grip to take a shower.

After my shower and getting dressed I left to get my missions details not after eating of course. Walking to master Riven office. Stopping mid step I remember. the details were gonna be sent to my quarters. Mentally face palming I turned heel not without hearing My Master chuckling at me. It didn't bother me we were almost like family.

Turns out my mission was simple just get a force sensitive kid from the streets Borading my ship I set course.

Time skip

After I found the child Mace windu was making his way to him growling I jumped off a roof and landed between them. "Jedi. " I snarled. "Tano" He spat my last name like it was poison. "W -who are you people." Walking over to him I kneeled to his height.

boys P.O.V

I was scared two people were coming towards me. I let out a small yelp and I stepped back as she kneeled in frount of me. "Hello little one I'm Ahsoka what's your name. " Pounding for a sec. "I'm Jay. " She seemed nice so I told her my real name. I just hope she wont give me to a the police bots. "That's a wonderful name now Jay do you want freedom a home help with your power? " This shocked me how did she know? "Not so fast tano he's coming with me." the man said I almost forgot about him. " So you can trap him in your narrow minded ways and betray him later." Ahsoka snarled at him. "Yes I do was freedom and a home I'll go with u miss." Even tho. her mouth was covered by a cloth mask I can see the smile in her eyes. Grabbing my hand she lead me away from the man. The man growled and pulled something off his belt.

A fight I suck at fright scenes so ya time skip jay and soka made it to the base safly with a knocked out Windu)

Ahsoka pov

I threw windu a the guards feet lock him up and don't forget the anti force collar" they nodded dragging him away as I added Windu's Lightsaber to my belt

I know short Chapter i'm out of ideas


End file.
